1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information searching systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for sorting and displaying searches of aggregated information in multiple dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing information searching systems use search queries to search through aggregated data to retrieve specific information that corresponds to the received search queries. Such information searching systems may search information stored locally, or in distributed locations. The World Wide Web (“web”) is one example of information stored in distributed locations. The web contains a vast amount of information and locating a desired portion of that information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Search engines attempt to return hyperlinks to web documents in which a user is interested. Generally, search engines base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to provide links to high quality, relevant results to the user based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web documents. Web documents that contain the user's search terms are “hits” and are returned to the user. The search engine oftentimes ranks the documents using a ranking function based on the documents' perceived relevance to the user's search terms.
In addition to determining relevance, existing search paradigms may use other dominant characteristics to sort the results of a search. For example, in shopping or product search (e.g., Froogle), users typically like to sort by price. As another example, when searching news stories or USENET/groups, users typically prefer to sort by date or recency. As a further example, when searching images, users may prefer to sort by image quality or image size. As yet another example, in geographic search, users may prefer to sort by distance. With existing search paradigms, users must choose to sort either by relevance or by the alternative characteristic, and can at best toggle between these modes. This creates a frustrating experience for the user in which important sorting dimensions are ignored (e.g., the user retrieves a lot of very cheap products that aren't what they wanted, or the user gets a lot of very recent articles that are not really about the topic they wanted). Existing search paradigms employed in any type of information searching system, thus, make it very difficult for users to easily find reasonably relevant data while, at the same time, also optimizing at least one other desired characteristic.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement a search paradigm in an information searching system that permits sorting and display of search results by multiple alternative characteristics.